Percy Jackson and the New Kid at Camp
by Child of Hades
Summary: Stephanie is a 12 yr old girl who lives on the streets of New York City. When Chiron finds out who Stephanie's parents are, word starts to spread and the campers start to fear her. Will this fear make Stephanie turn evil and cause the downfall of the gods
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so no mean reviews please. Just advice. Anyways, I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I only own the character I made up which is Stephanie Torres. Oh ****yeah and also this story takes place before Percy meets Nico and Bianca di Angelo.**

The July breeze filled the air. I watched miserably as a young boy hugged his parents. Lucky, I thought to myself. You see, I'm an orphan. My father died right before I was born. I never knew him. My mom on the other hand, she took care of me for 11 years. Then, she left me to fend for myself on the streets. I'm 12 years old now and my name is Stephanie Torres. Yeah so anyways, I've been living on the streets for a year now. I don't know how I've managed to survive all by myself, but here I am still alive.

I sighed and slowly stood up. I started to walk to my home. That is if you consider a cardboard box as a home. I kicked rocks and empty juice boxes as I slowly turned a corner which led to an alley. In the middle of the alley was my cardboard box. I was about to crawl into the box and call it a day when I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I spun around.

" Whose there?" I called. No reply. " Whose there?" I asked again, becoming curious. Suddenly, an angry roar echoed through the alley.

" Get out of here!" I yelled. I wasn't afraid until I saw where the roar came from. I was about to tell whatever the thing was that I lived on the streets for a year and that I wasn't afraid when suddenly an eight foot tall creature came out of the shadows and approached me.

It was covered in dark brown hair and had wild, yellow eyes. It had sharp, blood stained teeth that looked like it could pierce through human flesh with no problem.

I gulped. Fear rooted me to the spot. I finally gathered up all my courage and probably said the most stupid thing I had ever said in my whole entire life.

" Um…hi," I said. As soon as I said that I winced at my stupid reply. Um hi? An eight foot tall monster is in front of me and is about to kill me and all I could think of was um hi?! Boy, I'm stupid. The creature suddenly began to speak.

In a low voice it said " You're coming with me, you foolish half-blood ." Half-blood? What the heck was this thing talking about? I was about to ask what in the world was a half-blood, but the creature grabbed my arm before I got the chance and lifted me up in the air. " You'll make a fine edition to the Titan's army," it said.

" Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while pawing and kicking the air. "Help!"

" No one can help you now half-blood!" it said, laughing evilly.

" Wrong!" yelled a voice from behind us. The monster turned around and I saw a young boy who looked about 14 with sea green eyes and dark brown hair.

" Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Perseus Jackson," said the monster. " Now, I can bring you both to the General and probably get a promotion," it said satisfied with the idea.

The boy named Perseus yelled "Dream on!" and took out a pen from his pocket.

I couldn't help but yell " What's a pen suppose to do in a situation like this?!" The boy grinned and took off the cap. It suddenly went from a worthless pen to a shiny silver sword outlined in gold. My mouth dropped open. I was stunned by amazement.

" Oh," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

The boy charged at the monster. The monster laughed and swung a fist at Percy. Percy ducked and swung his sword at just below the monsters arm. The monster let out a cry of fury and dropped me.

" Ahhh!" I yelled as I crashed into the Earth with a loud thud. " Ow," I said hoarsely. At least I landed on my back I thought to myself. Then I turned my attention back to the battle.

The monster swung at Percy and Percy slammed into the wall. Percy let out a cry of pain. The monster swung again but this time Percy was prepared. Percy rolled out of the way and stabbed the monster in the heart.

" I'll get you for this Perseus Jackson!" It yelled as it disintegrated into flames. " I'll get you for this!" There was now no trace of the monster. Percy turned towards me.

" I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," said Percy. " But first, we have to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

" Camp what?" I asked.

" Camp Half-Blood," answered Percy. " Follow me. I'll get you to safety."

I wanted to say no but I thought that it was best to follow Percy. So Percy led the way while I followed closely behind.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is on the way. Please review if you have any advice or if you liked it or not. If you found this chapter boring, well don't worry. This will be the only boring part. I promise. Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank olympianchef213 for being the first to review my story. I do not own PJO or the characters.**

Following Percy wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially on the streets of New York City. I constantly kept bumping into people.

" Sorry," I mumbled as I bumped into a woman who glared down at me as I ran off.

" Come on! We're almost there!" yelled Percy as he turned a corner.

" Wait up!" I yelled running after him. Damn, I thought to myself. Why does New York City have to be so crowded? I was so deep in thought that when I turned the corner, I didn't notice that there was a pole and I ran right into it.

" Ow!" I wailed and fell backwards. People stared at me as they walked by. No one asks me if I'm okay?, I thought. Fine, be that way. I got up on my feet just in time to see Percy running towards me.

" Come on! Just a few more blocks," Percy said. I groaned.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, we finally reached an alley. There was a girl with blond hair and an orange shirt that read "Camp half-blood." She had gray eyes and a proud expression. She looked at me.

" Hi! I'm Annabeth," she said extending her hand out to me. I stared at it. I mean why should I shake? I don't even know her.

When she saw no sign that I was going to shake it, she reluctantly put it back at her side.

She slowly turned to Percy and said " She is the one, right?"

" Of course," answered Percy. They both looked at me for a long time.

Finally, Annabeth asked me " What's your name?"

" Um…," I started. " My name's Stephanie," I said wondering where this conversation was going.

" Whose your parents?" Percy broke in as delicately as he could.

" My mom is Emilia Torres. She took care of me for 11 years but then she abandoned me," I answered, finding it difficult to get the last 5 words out.

" I'm sorry about your mom," they both said looking at me. " But whose your dad?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know. He died before I was born. I never met him."

They both sighed as if they've been through this conversation before.

" No, he's not dead," said Annabeth lightly.

" How would you know?" I asked curiously. " Did you know him?"

" No," answered Annabeth. " But you're a half-blood."

" A half what?" I asked.

" A half-blood," Annabeth repeated. " Half-blood means half human, half god." The term "half-blood" seemed familiar to me. The monster! Of course! He called me a half-blood.

" So," continued Annabeth. " Since you're a half-blood, this means that you have an Olympian parent. Like an Olympian God." Annabeth said glancing at me.

I stared at her in disbelief, half expecting them to yell " Sike! Gotcha!", but of course, they didn't.

I was about to protest when Annabeth said quickly " I know it's hard to believe but it is 100% true," Annabeth said reassuringly.

" If it's true, then who are your olympian parents?" I asked curiously to see if they really were telling the truth.

" My Olympian parent is Athena, goddess of wisdom," said Annabeth looking at me.

" And my parent," said Percy " is Poseidon, god of the sea and one of the Big 3 gods." I stood there in complete shock. Were they telling the truth? I couldn't tell. They seemed to know their Olympian parent instantly. There was no way that they could be making this up.

Finally, I said " Okay, I think I believe you." As soon as I said this, they smiled at me.

" Good," said Annabeth. " You'll see that all this is true if you still have some doubt. But right know we have to get you to Camp Half-blood. Percy do it know."

My attention turned to Percy. Percy closed his eyes and looked as though he was deep in thought.

After a few seconds Percy opened his eyes and said "Their coming."

I was about to ask what was coming but before I got the chance, I heard a horse sound in the distance. I spun around trying to find out where that noise came from. Five seconds later I find myself face to face with a black shiny horse with wings. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I was going to yell but Percy said " Don't worry. He's our friend. His name's Blackjack." Blackjack gave a small reassuring grunt.

" Blackjack says," Percy said. " that it is nice to meet you."

" He's gonna take us to Camp," said Annabeth. " Get on."

Percy got on first, then me, with Annabeth at the end. When we were all on Blackjack, Blackjack burst into the sky and we started our journey to camp.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Review please!! Chapter 3 is on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the ideas and for reviewing.****J**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

Let me tell you, your first time flying in the air may be fun to you and you might wanna do it again, but to me it was terrifying. We were about 900 feet above the ground and if I fell off the horse, that would not be pretty. I was so scared, I could barely keep a straight face. My grip on the horse was so tight, that my knuckles were white. I am a brave kid, but when it came to a monster trying to kill you, random people saving you, you finding out that you're half god and flying 900 ft above the ground for the first time, yeah, that's an acception.

" Almost there!" Percy yelled, looking around as if he were nervous about something and shocked that nothing had happened to him. Great, I thought to myself. Just great.

Annabeth tapped my shoulder and I turned around. " You're gonna love it at camp if you're the adventurous type of person. Are you?"

" Yeah, I've always wanted to go on an adventure," I replied. This is true. I've always dreamed of going on an adventure, but I never really thought it would turn out like this.

" Well then, you're gonna love camp." Annabeth said.

" Great," I said trying to sound cheery. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. The only real noise were the beat of Blackjack's wings.

I was in danger of falling asleep when Percy yelled " We're here!" I looked up and saw that we were on ground now and in front of us, was a sign that read** Camp Half-blood**. I jumped off Blackjack happily. I never knew how much I would miss land! Annabeth and Percy jumped off Blackjack and led me into camp.

" Well," Annabeth said. " Welcome to Camp Half-blood!" I looked around. There were about 12 cabins. I saw a lot of kids running around wearing an orange T-shirt that also read Camp Half-blood.

" Follow us," said Percy running to a huge building. I followed. Campers looked at me suspiciously. I felt uncomfortable with them staring at me like that. Finally, we made it to the building. Percy led me to a room where 2 men sat as though they've been expecting me. One of the men was in a wheelchair. He smiled at me.

" Welcome to Camp Half-blood child," He said extending his hand out to me. I reluctantly shook it. " What is your name child?"

" Her name is Stephanie," Percy answered for me.

" Welcome Stephanie," The man in the wheelchair said. " I am Chiron."

" Um…hello," I said dumbly.

Chiron turned to Percy and Annabeth. " You told her that her about the Olympian gods right?"

" Yes, Chiron we have," replied Annabeth. " But we didn't have time to explain what you do in Camp Half-blood though."

" Oh," Chiron said turning to me. " Well, here at Camp half-blood, we train you young demigods to fight and use your skills to defend yourselves. All campers here have an Olympian parent." Chiron said. " Your Olympian parent has to claim you. But, sometimes your Olympian parent doesn't claim you."

I stood there trying to take in all the information. Claim you? How do you claim a kid?

" So, know that you know about Camp Half-blood, it's time to tell you about where you will be staying. All undetermined campers will go to the Hermes cabin. Since you are undetermined, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Chiron explained.

" Yes sir," I said. But my attention was on a man who was sleeping on a couch. He looked lazy by the looks of it.

" Um…sir? Whose he?" I asked pointing to the sleeping man.

" Oh," Chiron said. " That's Dionysus, the camp director. He's sleepy."

" I can see that," I said.

" Annabeth, Percy. Can you please show Stephanie where she'll be staying?"

" Sure Chiron," Percy answered. Percy and Annabeth herded me out the door and soon, we were outside again.

" Let's go," Percy said. We walked until we came to a cabin that read **Hermes**. Percy knocked on the door. A tall guy opened the door and said "Yes?"

" She'll be staying in here," said Percy.

" Undetermined?" the guy asked.

" Yeah," replied Percy. I heard a lot of groans coming from inside the cabin.

" Just ignore them," The guy told me. " Welcome to the Hermes cabin! You'll be sleeping on the floor." The guy said pointing to a spot on the floor. I was too tired to complain so I went to my spot on the floor and lied down. What a day, I thought to myself. I lay there for a moment. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, just to let you guys know, I replaced the Author's Note with Chapter 3 of the story. So, before you read this you should read Chapter 3 , unless you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Recap: **_What a day,_ I thought to myself. I lay there for a moment. Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I didn't expect my dream to be the way it turned out, but unfortunately it did.

I was standing in a cold cave. Everything was engulfed by darkness. I could hear water leak. _Drip, Drip, Drip, _it went. I looked around to get a better look at my surroundings. To my left, I saw a guy.

He looked like he was in his 20's. He had sandy blond hair that was clipped short. He had blue eyes and a scowling expression. He looked creepy, but the thing that crept me out the most was his scar. It ran down the left side of his face. It looked like it came from an animal, a wild one. I couldn't place my finger on it, but then it hit me. It looked like it came from a.… _a dragon._ but, that was impossible! There's no such thing as a dragon. No way! Suddenly, something began to speak.

"_Luke,"_ it said. The voice sounded raspy. It sounded like 1000 pieces of metal being scraped against a rock. The voice was ancient and cold. _" I see your little monster failed to bring me the girl. You know how I feel about failure."_

" I am sorry my lord," said the guy who was Luke. " But, may I ask why are you so interested in her?"

" _Well, I suppose I should tell you." _The thing said. _" Why am I so interested in her you ask? I am interested in her because I can sense she is powerful. She is no ordinary half-blood. Her power is about 5% more powerful than Percy's, and Percy is very powerful! Just imagine how much destruction she could cause. How much power she possesses? I could sense her power from all the way here and she is all the way across the country!"_ The thing was about to say more but then it stopped. The temperature dropped about 20 degrees. I suddenly felt the thing turn its attention to me. I don't know how, but I felt it._ "Well," _the thing said with a hint of shock in his voice. But the shock was quickly replaced by anger._ " If it isn't the hero herself!" _It taunted. _" I don't tolerate eavesdropping."_ It said. _" Now you will pay the price for eavesdropping!"_ It yelled. Suddenly, the scene changed around me. I stood there, rooted by fear. I tried to call out for help but I found that I couldn't , I was at Camp Half-blood, but it wasn't the camp I saw earlier. The camp was on fire. Dead bodies lay on the ground. Monsters that looked like bulls, charged at the surviving campers. Snake like women forced campers to join them. But, then I saw the scariest thing of all. Up on the hill, commanding the army to kill all the campers, was… _me. _I was leading and commanding the army.

Then, the evil me said something that sent the biggest chill ever down my spine.

" Long, live Lord Kronos! Lord of all Titans!" The evil me yelled. Then, I laughed a bloodcurdling laugh. It was the most evil laugh I have ever heard in my whole entire life. The laugh was cruel, cold and full of pure evil.

Suddenly, I heard the thing that brought me to this nightmare. It laughed a merciful laugh. Then, it said _" This is your future half-blood. Serving me!"_ It started laughing its cold, ancient laugh again. The evil me on the hill had an arrow. She looked directly at me and smiled wickedly. She threw the arrow at me and it hit me directly in the chest.

I woke up with a start. My face was drenched with sweat and so were my hands. I looked around. Most of the campers were asleep. Only one of the campers was awake. The camper looked about 8 yrs old. She had blond hair and blue eyes, just like that boy Luke in my dreams. She was staring at me, looking quite worried. Finally, she said, " Are you okay?"

That question took me by surprise. " Yeah," I answered. "Why?"

" Well, " the girl said. " You were moving a lot in your sleep and you had a terrified expression on your face." she answered quietly.

" Just a bad dream," I said. The girl nodded and went back to sleep. I sat there in the dark, not wanting to go back to sleep. So, I decided to just stay awake until dawn. It wasn't easy though. I looked at the clock. 2:00 am, it read. I waited and waited in the dark. After about an hour I decided to go for a walk. I slowly got up and made my way to the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by a summer breeze. I walked around the camp taking a look at all the other cabins. Poseidon's cabin was made of sea stones that sparkled in the moonlight. Demeter's cabin had flowers all over. After about another hour of looking at all the cabins, I slowly walked to the beach. When I got there I found out that I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. On the sand I saw Percy looking out into the sea. Percy looked up at me and asked " What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied.

" That makes 2 of us," said Percy. " Why couldn't you sleep?" Percy asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare." I said. Percy looked surprised.

"What happened in your dream?" he asked. I slowly described my dream to him. I made sure I didn't leave out any details. When I was done, Percy stared at me with his mouth wide open. "What?" Percy said at last to himself. " But, that's impossible! Only if you're a child of the Big 3, you can dream of Kronos like that… unless…" Percy stared at me. " We have to tell Chiron about this later," Percy told me.

" Percy?" I asked. He looked at me. " Who is this Luke guy and where was the voice coming from. It sounded ancient."

" Luke," said Percy with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Luke was a camper here. He was a son of Hermes. He used to be on our side but he betrayed us to join the titans." Percy answered.

"But, the voice," I said. "Who does it belong to?"

" It belongs to the titan lord Kronos." Percy replied. As soon as he said this, the temperature dropped. I shivered. _Kronos? _It sounded so familiar. Then it hit me. What had I said in my dream? ' _Long, live Lord Kronos! Lord of all titans!' Kronos was the Lord of all Titans?_ Percy and I sat on the beach watching the waves of the ocean. We watched in silence until dawn. The sun slowly rose as the moon dimmed and faded. Percy got up and I slowly followed. We made our way to camp. When we got to camp several campers were on their way to breakfast.

" We have to tell Chiron about your dream," Percy reminded me. We slowly made our way to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron answered the door, but then again, it wasn't Chiron. The upper part was Chiron, but the bottom part was a horse's body!

"You're a horse?!" I blurted out without thinking.

Chiron looked offensive. " I am a centaur." He answered sternly.

" Sorry," I mumbled.

" It's okay Stephanie." Chiron said. " Why have you come?"

" We have to tell you something." Percy said urgently.

" Come right in then," said Chiron. We went in. Then, I saw the man that was sleeping. He was awake and looked bored to death. As soon as he laid eyes on me, he groaned and said " Oh great! Another one!"

_Nice man, I thought sarcastically._ Chiron sighed and said " Mr. D, this is Stephanie Torres. She's a new camper."

" Nice to meet you Tiffany Morris," said Mr. D sarcastically.

"Um… sir," I said. " It's Stephanie Torres. Not Tiffany Morris."

" Whatever," Mr. D said. I was starting to hate this guy.

" So what do you have to tell us?" asked Chiron.

" Stephanie had a dream about Kronos." Said Percy. " Tell them your dream," said Percy. I told them my dream. I didn't like how Chiron and Mr. D just stared at me with the same expression the whole time. When I was done, Chiron and Mr. D stared emotionlessly at me. Finally, Chiron said " You may go. Mr. D and I have a lot to discuss." I left with Percy behind me. We both headed to breakfast.

The dinning hall was very noisy. Everyone talked to each other. I sat at the Hermes' table and watched campers give some of their meal to the fire. Soon, it was our turn to give food to the fire. When it was my turn, I prayed, Please accept my offering and send me a sign, whoever you are. I went back to my table and ate my breakfast. After breakfast, I went to the bathroom to wash my face. As, I was getting out of the bathroom, Percy came up to me.

" I'm going rock climbing," Percy said. " Wanna go?"

" Sure," I said.

Percy and I walked to the rock climbing area. I didn't know back then that I was going to reveal something about my heritage.

**A/N: Don't forget to review. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I changed this chapter because I feel like I copied the book. Enjoy!**

**Recap: **Percy and I walked to the rock climbing area. I didn't know back then that I was going to reveal something about my heritage.

Percy and I walked to the rock climbing area and there were about 10 campers there. The rocks looked hard and had very sharp edges. I was beginning to regret saying yes.

" I'll go first," said Percy. He took a harness and strapped himself. Percy reached for the nearest rock and grabbed it, pulling himself up. Then, he reached for another rock and put his left hand on that one. He searched for a rock to put his foot in and pulled himself up again. Percy looked like an expert at it. He climbed up smoothly and fast. In a matter of minutes, he was already at the top, waving down at me.

" Is it easy?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

" Once you get the hang of it," Percy said grinning. " So, you're up next."

" Yeah," I said nervously. I slowly walked over to where the harnesses were and picked 1 up. I strapped it on. As I was strapping it, Percy came down and walked towards me.

" Are you nervous?" he asked.

" Um...Kind of," I said. Of course I was nervous! There 10 other campers here and if I messed up, no doubt I'd be laughed at. I walked over to the rocks and felt for the nearest rock just like Percy did. I felt for another rock for my left hand and I pulled myself up. I searched for a rock to put my foot in and hauled myself up. I continued this procedure for about 5 minutes, taking my time. Beads of sweat poured down my face from all my concentration.

" You're almost there!" Percy shouted to me. " Just take your time."

As I was climbing, I felt the eyes of the 10 campers on me. _No, _I thought to myself. _Don't let them distract you._ I pushed the image of their eyes on me out of my head and continued to climb. Curious, I looked down. I was about 18 feet above the ground. It wasn't that bad compared to flying on a pegasus at 900 feet above the ground. I turned and saw the top of the rock. It was about 10 feet away from me. _This isn't so bad, _I thought to myself. _I think I could actually do this._

But as I thought this, I wasn't concentrating and I banged my knee onto the sharp rock. " OW!" I yelled. I probably did the most stupidest thing possible. I let go of the rocks I was holding and clutched my knee. As soon as I let go, my other foot slipped and I went spiraling towards the ground.

"Aaarrgghh!" I yelled. I was not looking forward to getting my head smashed into the ground. I could hear some of the campers. Some were laughing and some were telling me to hold on. I clutched the harness so hard my knuckles turned white. Fear started to boil in my insides. _I'm gonna die!_ I screamed in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of something flow inside of me. Strength? No. It was something different. Something like power. Everything around me started slowing down. Instead of falling at about 32 mph I was falling at about 2 mph. I glanced at Percy and saw that he was running towards me slowly. Shock was painted all over his face. It was like slow motion on a DVD. It was like the matrix. I looked down and saw that I was about to hit the ground. I tumbled in mid air to make sure I would land on my feet. As soon as my feet hit the ground, time went back to normal. Percy ran towards me at normal speed and I was standing on the ground. I suddenly felt weak. I fell to my knees and groaned.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked. " You know slow down time?"

" I don't know," I responded. " It just happened." I looked over to the other campers. They were all shock too. They stared at me like I was an alien.

" I'm gonna inform Chiron about this," said Percy. He was gone in a flash.

I stood up shakily and went to my cabin. I laid down for awhile. Again, I slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Short, I know. I'll try to make the other chapter longer. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews guys and girls! Anyways, here is chapter 6! Oh yeah, I changed chapter 5 so you should read that first.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PJO.**

**Recap:**I laid down for a while. Again, I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up surprised I didn't have another dream with Kronos. I got out of the cabin to get some fresh air. It was about 2:00 pm. I got out of the rock climbing area at about 12:00 noon. So, I had a 2 hour nap. I walked around the camp, looking at all the cabins and activities there were that I could do. As I walked, I noticed campers staring at me. Some even backed away from me. _Why are they acting like this?_ I thought. Then, it hit me. I remembered what happened at the rock climbing area. Those campers who were there must have told their friends which spread all over camp. _Great,_ I thought. _I feel like I'm an alien. _

" Stephanie!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Percy running towards me.

" Yeah?" I asked. I was really hoping that I didn't need to go to the Big House. This would be my third visit there.

" You're wanted at the Big House," said Percy. _Urgh! This is what I get for hoping! _I slowly followed Percy to the Big House. We went inside and I was greeted by Chiron. I still didn't get over the fact that he was a centaur.

" Stephanie, we have important matters to discuss," said Chiron. " Come in, both of you." I walked to one of the chairs and sat down. I saw to my left that Dionysus was staring at me with boredom and disgust in his eyes.

" Stephanie, is it true that you slowed down?" asked Chiron. I really didn't like talking about it. I don't know why, but it made me feel weird. I also didn't want to lie.

" Um… I think I did," I answered. " When I slowed down time, I felt a surge of something like power flow through me." I looked at Chiron. He showed no emotion. I didn't dare look at Mr. D.

" Of course you felt a surge of power flow through you! Everyone feels a surge of power flow through them when they use their power!" Of course, this came from Mr. D.

" Mr. D, don't be too harsh," said Chiron. He turned to me. " Stephanie, be careful of who make friends with." That warning made me feel uncomfortable. _Be careful with who you make friends with? _That warning rang through my mind.

" Stephanie, you can go," said Chiron. I practically ran out of there. I was happy to get out. Percy came up behind me.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" Yeah," I said. Why would he ask me that? Percy ran off towards the Athena cabin. I just continued to walk around. Who could be my Olympian parent? Well, lets see, Hades is the god of the dead and I slowed down time which has nothing to do with the dead so he was definitely out. Poseidon and Zeus? No. Poseidon is the god of the sea and Zeus is the god of the sky. I continued to wonder about my parent when Percy came up to me with Annabeth.

" Uh… hi?" I asked. " What are you doing here?"

" I think we could find out if your parent is who Percy expects it to be," said Annabeth.

" Who does Percy expect it to be?" I asked. I looked at Percy.

" We'll tell you later." said Percy obviously not wanting to talk about his guess.

" Well anyway, I think you should try going back to sleep," said Annabeth.

" Go back to sleep?" I asked. " But, I just woke up!" I said.

" I know, but you'll have to try. But this time when you sleep, you'll have to wish to visit Kronos." Annabeth said nervously.

" Visit Kronos!" I practically yelled. " Why in the name of the gods would I want to visit Kronos!"

" I know this sounds crazy," said Annabeth, " but, you're going to have to do it if you want to find out who your parent is." This got me. I really wanted to know who my parent was, I really did.

" Fine," I said grumpily. " but, I'm definitely not going to like it." The three of us walked back to my cabin. I walked to my spot of the floor and laid down.

" Now, wish to visit Kronos," said Annabeth. I closed my eyes wishing to visit Kronos. I kept my eyes closed, trying to sleep. It was hard. I was about to tell Annabeth and Percy that I couldn't sleep but then, I felt darkness start to take over. Suddenly, I felt myself traveling. The scene started to change until I was standing back at the very cave where I first heard Kronos.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, _went the water dripping from the top of the cave. I started hearing the voice I hoped to never hear again.

" _Well, any news on the girl?" _Kronos asked.

" Yes my lord," a voice said. The voice sounded familiar. Then, I looked to the left and saw him. It was non other than Luke. " The spies at camp say that she slowed down time while falling from the top of the rock climbing rock." Luke reported.

" _Hmm…," _said Kronos. _" She has already shown a lot of people a sign of her heritage. I think that the old centaur and camp director are smart enough to figure out her parent." _It said.

" Um… my lord?" said Luke. " Who is her parent?"

Kronos laughed. "_ Is it not obvious? Are you really that small minded little servant? _It continued to laugh. "_ I guess I must tell you. After all, you are one of my most loyal servants."_

At this, Luke smiled a little. " Thank you my lord, " he said. " It is an honor."

" _Well, her parent, _Kronos said, _" is no other than me."_

That sent a really big chill down my back. I was a daughter of Kronos?

I didn't have that much time to give it a thought because soon Kronos said " _Well, if it isn't my daughter Stephanie."_ He said. " _So, I guess you've heard me tell Luke here that I am your father." _My blood turned to ice. I was so busted. It laughed its horrible laugh. "_ You thought you could get away without me noticing you were there. But, you were wrong. Being my daughter, it makes you stronger than any child of the Big Three. It gives you a stronger scent which makes it easier to find you." _I just stood there taking all the information in. I wanted to yell at this guy. But unfortunately, I couldn't yell.

" _I could feel your anger child," _Kronos said. " _Don't worry, your anger for me will change soon enough."_ I suddenly felt my stomach start to burn. I saw acid dripping down. I saw a huge hole in the middle of my stomach. I felt like I was going to faint. I had to scream. I just had to. It hurt so much! "Arrgghh!" I yelled.

I sat bolt upright on the floor. I saw Percy's and Annabeth's worried faces.

" What happened?" they both asked. They looked anxious and concerned.

I looked away from them in shame. " I am Stephanie Torres, daughter of Kronos."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PJO unfortunately.**

I wasn't looking at them, but I could feel that they were staring at me. I felt uncomfortable and ashamed. I was the daughter of the Titans. I was the daughter of the enemy. I was the daughter of… _Kronos. _I couldn't take it all in. I didn't want to believe it. For some reason, I didn't want to be the daughter of Kronos. I wanted it all to be a dream. But I knew that it was true.

Finally, Annabeth breathed, " This is unbelievable. Stephanie…" but she trailed off. I didn't want their pity. It made me feel like a wimp.

" It's okay," I managed to say. " I-I'm okay." That was all I could say for some reason.

" I guess I was right," Percy said but not in a braggy way. I could sense that he felt bad for me by his tone of voice. I stood up. I was going to get out of there. I needed some fresh air and to get my mind off of the truth. I started to walk towards the door. Percy and Annabeth both stood up behind me. They followed me to the door and the 3 of us went out together. I walked towards the direction of the beach and Percy and Annabeth both walked towards the Big House. _Joy,_ I thought to myself. _They're going to tell Chiron and Mr. D that I'm Kronos' daughter. I wonder what they'll do to me? _I continued to walk silently thinking to myself.

I finally reached the beach 5 minutes later. The sand glistened in the summer sun. They shone brightly like a diamond. The waves slowly came onto the shore but only to be pulled back again and join the deep blue ocean. I saw fishes swim and birds trying to get the fish. I walked over to the center of the beach and sat down. I stared into the deep ocean. _No wonder Percy comes here often. It's such a pretty sight. And of course he's a son Poseidon, _I thought. I looked over to a hermit crab that was crawling by.

" At least you don't have anything to worry about," I said to the crab. Then, I thought, _Wait… am I talking to a crab! Okay, I am definitely becoming a physco. _I picked up the crab and stared at it. It seemed to be staring back at me. We stared at each other for a moment. Then, I put it down and it continued to walk on.

I was feeling pretty relaxed until something entered my mind. _" Hello child, "_ It said.

My response to that was, " Arrgghh!" That voice sounded so familiar. Then, it hit me. The voice it came from… _Kronos._

Kronos laughed._ " I see you've figured that it is me. Your father." _

" How did you get inside my head?!" I screamed at him. " You've no right!"

Kronos stopped laughing. I felt something odd in my stomach. My stomach started to hurt. It was just like in my dream except that there was no hole or acid. It just began to hurt. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees.

" _Be careful to who you use that tone to," _Kronos said menacingly. I suddenly felt my stomach start to hurt 10 times worst. I moaned as he continued. _" You have no idea of what I am capable of doing. I can control your dreams, and twist people's mind. And I see you've already realized that I can enter your mind and cause you pain. But, I could do much more than that."_

I suddenly started to remember horrible things. I started remembering how my mother abandoned me and how I was left on the streets. I remember those exact words she said to me before she left me. We were in the car then. "_ You deserve to live on the streets you peasant! It's a miracle to get rid of you! Now, get out of my car!" _My mother had said. I could see myself back then. I wasn't crying, but I could see my face. I could see that I was definitely upset. I could see that I was trying hard not to say anything or break down. As soon as I got out of the car, she drove away faster than lightning.

" Stop!" I yelled. I could feel myself trembling with anger and fear. " Stop doing this to me!"

Kronos chuckled. _" I see you have learned your lesson child. Never disrespect me!" _It stopped talking for a moment. Then it said, "_ You have a big role in this war child. I know you will join me. You may not like the idea now, but trust me, you will soon be serving me!" _

I soon felt Kronos' presence leave my mind. I collapsed onto the ground shaking violently. I knew Kronos was watching my every move. I had to be careful. I shakily stood up and looked around me. Everything seemed normal. I couldn't believe that Kronos, that monster was my father. I suddenly hated myself. I hated that I was born. Out of all the gods, I had to be Kronos' kid. And he isn't even a god! He's a Titan for crying out loud! I trudged back to my cabin upset and nervous. I was about to go inside but then, _Percy _came up behind me.

" You're wanted at the Big House," Percy said with a hint of sadness and pity in his voice. _Again?! _I thought to myself. _Come on!_

" I'm coming," I said grumpily. I followed Percy to the Big House. I was once again greeted by Chiron and Mr. D except this time, Mr. D had a look of disgust in his eyes and Chiron looked disappointed.

" Stephanie, hello… again,' Chiron said awkwardly. " Are you okay child?"

" I-I guess," I said. I could feel Mr. D's eyes on me.

" I'm glad to hear that," said Chiron. " About your parentage… Mr. D and I are …shocked. But, it is not your fault that you're his daughter." Chiron seemed like he had some difficulty speaking to me.

" You cannot be trusted!" said Mr. D suddenly. " You could be a spy!"

" Mr. D," Chiron said, surprised by his sudden outburst. " She cannot possibly be a spy! Percy found her on the streets and she was clueless about half-bloods and such!" I just stood there. How could Mr. D possibly think that I was a spy? Was this man crazy or what? But, then again, it was understandable. I mean, come on, I was a daughter of Kronos and Kronos was the enemy.

" We can't be so sure," said Mr. D. " It could be possible that she faked the whole thing." At this, Chiron was silent. I knew he couldn't say anything to that. How was I suppose to prove my loyalty? I didn't want to serve the Titans. I wanted to serve the gods.

" I say she should be banned from camp!" said Mr. D.

" Now, Mr. D," said Chiron. " We cannot just throw her out of camp! It would be ridiculous and uncalled for! And besides, remember the prophecy Dionysus! How important she is to Olympus' fate! If we just throw her out of camp, an agent of Kronos would find her and no doubt she will turn against us!" Now it was Mr. D's turn to become silent. I stared at them. They were talking as if I wasn't even there! I couldn't stand this!

" Brat," said Mr. D. " You could go. We'll tell you what we're going to do with you in the morning." Anger boiled inside of me, but what could I do? I silently walked towards the cabins. I went inside the cabin and sat down. I was starting to think that being Kronos' daughter was a cruel joke. I stood up, went outside and ran.

**A/N: ****Well thanks for reading. Sorry I couldn't make it longer. I'm watching the Super Bowl right now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! First, there was the glitch problem so I couldn't update. And oh yeah, did I mention I had a virus on my computer? But it's fixed now and I'll try to update more often! Again very sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Recap: **I stood up, went outside and ran.

I ran all over camp. My anger, pushing me to keep running. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some campers look at me with disgust. Others looked at me with fear. My flame of anger I was feeling was too intense to be put out. _Why does everyone hate me just because I was a daughter of Kronos? _I thought to myself. I mean yeah my father was the all mighty evil titan lord planning to destroy camp but, wouldn't they want to get a chance to know me before they judge me?

As I ran, I heard a camper shout, "Go back to your father. Nobody wants you here!" I ignored him and kept running. I didn't cry. There were times like this when you are far beyond tears and pure anger takes over. I slowly came to a halt, panting like crazy. I sat down against a tree. I started to wonder what it would be like to serve Kronos. Not that I wanted to though, it's just that I wondered how it would be like you know, being Kronos' daughter and all. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. I knew I had to calm down. If I didn't calm down, who knows what I would do? Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and ran down my cheeks. After a few minutes, I started to think again. This time, I was actually thinking of what powers I possessed. I already knew that I could control time but I wanted to know if I could do more than just that. I thought for a while, but then, I slowly drifted off to sleep. (Again)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I wish to say that I had a very lovely dream, but then, I'd be lying. I was back at the cave again. Even though this was my third visit at the cave, I was still afraid of what I would find inside. To my dismay, I heard the laugh I never again wanted to hear in my life. The laugh of Kronos. It echoed in the cave. It was so loud that it made the cave shake. My anger quickly went away and was replaced by fear. Suddenly, Kronos started to speak.

" _I sense my daughter has doubts about fighting for the Olympians. She isn't sure who to fight for. Perfect…" _Kronos said sinisterly. I couldn't quite see who he was talking because it was pitch black but I had a pretty good idea who it was. And sure enough, I was right. It was Luke.

" My lord," said Luke. " Your daughter, is she really that important to the war?" I heard Kronos chuckle.

" _How little minded are you little servant?" _Kronos said chuckling. _" Of course she is important. In order for us to win, we must have her on our side. She will help the chosen one make the decision." _Kronos stopped. Myheart stopped.I knew he had caught me but I wasn't ready for what he said next.

Kronos seemed to smile. _" Well, if it isn't my daughter herself? Why don't you and I have a little father daughter talk shall we?" _Just by the sound of it, I knew that it wasn't a good thing. I wanted to say that " No thanks, I'm A-okay!" But, of course I couldn't speak so Kronos decided for me.

" _I take that as a yes then," _said Kronos.Suddenly, the scene around me seemed to change. Instead of being inside the cave, I was standing in a marble throne room. There were 2 thrones. One was empty. In the other one was…me. I was sitting on the throne with a look of triumph on my face. Different demigods were bringing me food and serving me. They all looked like they admired me. None of them hated me.

" _This could all be yours my daughter," _Kronos said. _" Instead of hating you, like those wretched campers at Camp Half-blood, my servants will actually appreciate you. You will be treated like royalty. And if it isn't fame that you want, you want power instead, I'll be more than happy to show you what you can have." _Again, the scene started to change all around me. This time I was in a training room. I had a sword in my hand and a determined expression on my face. My opponent was a demigod. He looked like a son of Hermes. The hand that held his sword was trembling. His face had a hint of fear. Suddenly, the boy attacked the evil me. I smiled mischievously and countered. The sound of metal echoed throughout the training room. Then, the son of Hermes struck his sword into my chest. I thought for sure the evil me was dead but when I looked again, the evil me was smirking. The sword went right through the evil me! It was like I phased through the attack. The boy took his sword and struck me again. This time, when the sword hit me, it made a sound like the sword just hit steel. I couldn't believe it! My body was like steel! The evil me lifted her sword and hit the son of Hermes in the head with the hilt, making him unconscious. The scene changed again, and now we were back at the cave.

" _That power you used back at the training room," _Kronos said. _" It was the power to change your molecules. You could expand them so that you are able to phase through anything and you could condense them to withstand any blow." _I was amazed at this. I could do that? _" Now, as you can see, it is better to serve me than those wretched gods. I could give you anything! But, I'll give some time to think about it…" _

As soon as he said those words, I woke up. I looked around. It was still daylight. I sighed. I could have all those things if I joined Kronos. But, part of me didn't want to join Kronos. Part of me knew that it wouldn't turn out good. But most of me didn't have any reason to serve the gods. I had reasons to serve Kronos though. First of all, I was his daughter Second, I could have power _and_ fame! It was just too much. I knew I had to think about it. Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth came calling my name.

" Stephanie!" They both shouted. " You're wanted at the Big House!"

**A/N: Again, not the best ending and not worth waiting for. I would like to thank my beta sonofdemeter for being my beta and helping me improve my story!**


End file.
